The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 22
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 22: We Will Do It The Beta Force made a phalanx with their machine guns as they ran screaming to Apartment M. As they ran they gunned down several Army soldiers that had been handicapped by their injuries. "Keep moving forward, men!", Alpha, who was floating behind them and keeping a steady pace, "We will take down these four elemental bastards! Even if it kills us, we will do it! Even if we encounter a Blue Moon Hurricane, we will do it! It doesn't matter if I have to do it with my hands, even if it means killing you, we will do it!" 22: WE WILL DO IT Aaron, Hunter, Kevin, and Derick were waiting patiently for the soldiers at Apartment M. They had made chairs and other pieces of furniture (Kevin even made a fake car) from the bodies of the squadron they had wiped out and were sitting on them. "So how many do you think there are?", Aaron asked as he put his pipe into his mouth and had Hunter light it. Aaron took a puff and exhaled smoke. "Couple hundred? Couple thousand?" "Worst case scenario, there're too many to count.", Derick said. "Plus that Alpha guy.", Kevin said. "We don't know what he's capable of." "We at least know he's a lightning elemental, and he's capable of hacking technology.", Aaron said. "That's a pretty impressive feat for a lightning elemental. I can't even do it." "Hacking?", Kevin asked. "I examined the communication devices.", Aaron said. "All of them were damaged beyond repair. None of them were operational. And yet, somehow, he made them usable. What I would like to know is just what we're getting ourselves into. And what kind of electricity he can control. Based on his voice, I'd say that he's a robot manufactured in some factory that, for power's sake, can control purple lightning." "Robot?", Alpha asked, having teleported behind them. "That's a bit rude, isn't it? Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Aaron and the others stepped back as they were surrounded on all sides by Beta Force soldiers pointing machine guns at them. "Well...", Aaron said, "...this is a predicament." "You have been a thorn in my superiors' sides for a long time, Aaron.", Alpha said. "It's time you die for your misdeeds!" The soldiers raised their guns. "Wait, is this for destroying Lyle?", Aaron asked. "Because they paid for that!" "On my order... fire!", Alpha shouted. "Three! Two! One! Fi--!" Before Alpha knew it, Aaron jumped on him and impaled him through the stomach with a Thunder Sword. The soldiers began to fire on the five elementals. Aaron turned to Kevin, Derick, and Hunter. "You guys!", Aaron shouted. "Deal with the soldiers! I'll deal with Skynet here!" Alpha clasped his hands around Aaron's head and struck him with several thousand volts of purple electricity, causing Aaron's head to explode in a bloody mess. "Hmph.", Alpha said. "So that was The Lightning Warrior. I was expecting more from him." Alpha began to float away, but a Thunder Sword impaled him through the shoulder. Alpha tried to grab the Thunder Sword, but it sliced through and cut off Alpha's arm. Alpha turned and saw Aaron. "You bastard!", Alpha shouted as the arm landed on the ground with a loud "klang!" Alpha raised his good arm and made a Thunder Battle-axe, swinging down rather quickly in order to kill Aaron, but Aaron was gone before the Battle-axe hit the ground. "Where'd he go?!", Alpha shouted as he turned around and was punched in the face with a Magma Fist, burning part of Alpha's armor. Alpha jumped back and launched a Thunder Wave, hitting Kevin dead-on in the face. "Got him!", Alpha shouted as he turned around and was hit square in the face with a Sand Fist. Some of the sand went into the open wound and got in between some of the gears, preventing them from moving, preventing Alpha from moving. Alpha, undeterred, made a purple Thunder Fist and gathered all of his electrical energy into the palm of the fist. "If I can't move, then I'll just make a new fist!", Alpha thought to himself. "I'll finish these bastards off with a God Slayer! They won't see it coming!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff